


Cabin Pressure meets John Finnemore's Souvenir Programme

by Unionjackpillow



Category: Cabin Pressure, John Finnemore's Souvenir Programme
Genre: Arthur listening to the museum tour for 5 year olds, Cabin Pressure meets John Finnemore's Souvenir Programme, rat sanctuary
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-17
Updated: 2015-10-08
Packaged: 2018-03-13 12:31:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3381626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unionjackpillow/pseuds/Unionjackpillow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I don't own Cabin Pressure or any of the characters, which is probably a good thing. I just borrow them from John Finnemore and Pozzitive Productions for fun and not for profit. </p><p>The same goes for everything JFSP related.</p>
    </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Cabin Pressure or any of the characters, which is probably a good thing. I just borrow them from John Finnemore and Pozzitive Productions for fun and not for profit. 
> 
> The same goes for everything JFSP related.

Douglas: "Martin, please tell me again why I have to spend the layover here of all places?"

Martin: "I’ve told you Douglas, Carolyn asked us to keep an eye on Arthur while she, uh, attends to some personal business."

Douglas: "Personal business? Oh I see, she’s meeting Herc, isn’t she? And we’re supposed to babysit Arthur? Why Martin? Why? I could be sitting in that sushi place we passed on our way here, digging into some delicious hoso-maki and futo-maki. But no, you make me follow Arthur like some PI in a bad film noir. Tell me, captain, since I am doing you a colossal favour, will the cheese tray be mine on the flight back?"

Martin: "Can we discuss this later please? Arthur’s just vanished into the first gallery."

Douglas: "All right Detective Casterbridge, let’s follow him."

Martin:"Douglas, why is Arthur staring at that fire extinguisher as if it was something special? Oh no, no, no, now he is pretending to be a fire engine. Carolyn will kill me if we get kicked out."

Douglas: "Hahaha! I am so glad you’re the one who agreed to this Arthur-sitting endeavour instead of me."

Martin: "Douglas, shush! Come on, Arthur’s gone to next room and it looks as if no one noticed him doing the siren sounds besides that couple there."

Douglas: "I wonder what he’ll do next. Say again, Martin, what was your reason for participating in trying to keep Arthur out of trouble?"

Martin: "Carolyn promised me to –"

Douglas:"So sorry to interrupt, but I think Arthur is taking off his shoes."

Martin: "What? Where? I can’t see him. Those stupid pillars are too high."

Douglas: "He’s just around the corner; the sign there says _Italian Renaissance_."

Martin: "I still can’t see him. Douglas, what are you doing with your phone?"

Douglas: "I have to save this for posterity. Arthur is actually -"

Martin: "Skidding. In the museum. Probably on CCTV. Oh my god, they’re going to throw us out. And probably call the police. I’m dead. I am so dead if Carolyn ever finds out."

Douglas: "I don’t know, Martin. The security guard looks mildly impressed by Arthur's efforts."

Martin: "S-security guard? That guy there on the chair, the one with, uh, with the nose? The nose Arthur is staring at right now?"

Douglas: "Yes Martin, him. Quick now, Arthur’s on the move again, he’s left the Egyptian Gallery."

Martin: "Where is he now? Oh, never mind, there he is, standing in front of this three piece picture. Damn, I think he saw us."

Arthur: "Oh, hey Skip, hey Douglas, did you know that they misattributed this triptych to Giotto?"

Douglas and Martin: "What?"


	2. Bad idea, Arthur

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arthur, no! 
> 
> Again a little fusion of CP and JFSP. Enjoy.

"But mum--"

"Don't you 'but mum' me! Look at me, Arthur, I'm serious here. You are not going to do it, neither in the house nor in the garden shed or on the airfield. Do you understand?"

"Yes, but I still think--"

"Arthur, no! Just because some weird radio sketch show character considers it a necessity doesn't mean you have to build a rat sanctuary. End of discussion. Now go and practice Snap with Martin."

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. Kudos and comments are very much appreciated.  
> Maybe this will get some more chapters which would be stand-alone ficlets like this one.


End file.
